Gôyoku
by KunyBankai00
Summary: Cuando resulta que Sanji no es un pretencioso si no que realmente sí que es un buen amante como asegura cada segundo que puede, ¿Quién lo descubre? Nami, por supuesto.


**Gôyoku**

Nami se había levantado muy temprano ese día, asi que camino hacia la cocina para tomar un tentempié hasta que los demás se despertara, al entrar a la cocina se encontró con un Sanji solo con pantalones preparando el desayuno.

- S-sanji... ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

El se giro a mirarla, en contra de lo que ella pensó, no se revoluciono, parecía cansado y ciertamente vio algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo, el rubio no se exponía mucho asi que nunca las había visto como las de Zoro o Luffy que siempre iban destapados.

- Buenos días Nami-san... ¿Cómo dormiste? Con este calor no hay quien duerma en ese cuarto lleno de hombres.

Ella se rio suavemente.

- Ya veo, no has dormido ¿verdad?

- Nada de nada... ciertamente creo que Luffy debería ir a hablar con Chopper. Ronca demasiado.

El cocinero dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso su camisa azul, Nami sonrió.

- Nunca había visto tus cicatrices...

El se miro y se abotono los botones.

- Bueno, son solo marcas.

Ella suspiro y dejo su carpeta con mapas sobre la mesa, ayudándole con los botones.

- Bueno, pero esas marcas son por todo lo que has hecho por todos nosotros.

No sabía que le pasaba por la cabeza, podía notar como el cocinero se sonrojaba, pero al contrario de otras veces, parecía tranquilo.

- Nee Sanji, ¿de verdad estas bien?

- Si, si... estoy genial.-dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Ella suspiro y le coloco el cuello.

- Sanji... si te pasa algo tienes que decírnoslo, eres miembro de nuestra tripulación... nos preocupamos, yo me preocupo.- trato a ver si con esas se lo decía, pero el solo la sonrió.

- Te lo agradezco.-Acaricio su mejilla suavemente antes de girarse y volver a la cocina.

Ella se toco la mejilla suavemente, esa caricia la había hecho estremecerse, realmente Sanji era un hombre con tacto para las mujeres, sonrió.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo pues?

- No, ya casi estoy acabando, espera y pronto te pondré el desayuno.

Dijo él con una sonrisa. Cuando tuvo frente a ella el desayuno le dio las gracias de nuevo.

- ¿No desayunaras conmigo?-menciono mirándolo, el se sentó en la mesa también.

- No tengo apetito, pero te hare compañía.

La mañana fue pasando, se volvió más dura aun, cuando todos despertaron pidiendo comida, Nami como ya había desayunado salió a tomar el sol, pero no podía olvidar la caricia cariñosa de Sanji esa mañana.

Suspiro y se levanto, no podía tomar sol asi sin más, necesitaba distraer la mente, asi que levanto para ir a su cuarto a hacer algunos cálculos de mapas atrasados.

Entro a su cuarto y suspiro poniéndose una camiseta, se sentó y se quedo mirando el mapa a medias, se froto los ojos.

- Ais, por que no puedo olvidarlo...

Cuando iba a tirarse de los pelos escucho unos pasos por el pasillo, juraría que era el sonido de los zapatos de Sanji, corrió a la puerta y antes de abrir se tranquilizo un poco abriendo como si fuera casual, al hacerlo vio a Sanji caminando por el pasillo fumando un cigarrillo.

- ¿Sanji?

Este se paro y se giro mirándola.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Hum, estoy algo cansado, dormiré un poco, solo espero que no me molesten.

- Ven... te presto mi cama mientras trabajo.

- ¿Seguro?-Dijo sorprendido enormemente.

- Claro, vamos, antes de que te vean, o Luffy te pedirá más comdia.

El se acerco y antes de entrar, ella le señalo.

- Ah... nada de fumar aquí.

- O si, disculpa.

Lo apago y entro después. Ella cerró tras él, que camino sin más hacia la cama y se sentó en esta aflojando su corbata, realmente si parecía agotadísimo. Se acerco a él y se acuclillo ante él.

- Algo te preocupa, lo sé, estas muy desanimado y distraído.

Luego se sentó a su lado, el suspiro apartándose el pelo de la cara.

- Nah... Se me pasara.-Apoyo las manos en sus rodillas, ella sigió el movimiento con los ojos y luego le miro.

- Sanji...

- ¿Hum?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... ¿Tiene esto que ver con lo que paso en la anterior isla?

El la miro asombrado, ella dio en el clavo y suspiro.

- Sabia que sería algo asi... mira, no todo estamos siempre al 100% ¿sabes? No podemos esperar siempre todo de todos nosotros.

- Pero yo no puede hacer nada...

- Y aun asi nos salvaste a mí y a Chopper, ¿no crees que es algo?

- Huir no es mi estilo, yo quería estar en la batalla...

- Pero aun asi...-ella le giro el rostro para que la mirara.- nos salvaste Sanji, créeme, habrá otras ocasiones.

El sonrió y asintió, levemente, Nami le dio dos toquecitos en la cabeza y lo empujo un poco.

- Y ahora duerme, si te has tirado toda la noche en vela pensando en eso voi a golpearte.

El solo se dejo tumbar y cerro lo ojos suspirando. Ella le ayudo quitándole el calzado y volvió a sus mapas, esta vez, más animada, sabiendo que era lo que rondaba su cabeza.

Cuando Sanji despertó estaba solo en el cuarto, se levanto y se calzo, salió del cuarto, todo estaba relativamente silencioso, asi que salió a cubierta, Nami estaba tomando el sol, pero no había nadie más.

- Nami-san... ¿El resto?

- Oh, han bajado a tierra. Me quede a cuidar el barco, dije que estabas descansado.

Ella se levanto de la tumbona y le miro.

- ¿Porque has descansado, no?

- Si, un poco.

Dijo peinándose el cabello con las manos, bostezo y ella sonrió.

- Aun piensas en eso... ¿Verdad?

- Solo un poco.- le sonrió levemente avergonzado.

Ella le llamo con un dedo.

- Ven...

Camino de regreso a los camarotes, el alzo su rizada ceja y la sigió.

- ¿A dónde?

- Solo ven.

Dijo ella caminando por las escaleras, camino por el pasillo y llego a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y se giro hacia él, le agarro por la corbata y sonrió.

- A ver si asi, consigues olvidarlo todo.

- ¿E-eh?

Se puso fuertemente rojo y ella tiro de él hacia el cuarto cerrando la puerta, camino de espaldas y se quedo junto a la cama, paso los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y cuello y sonrió.

- Nee, Sanji...

Este trago saliva y asintió.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Es verdad eso de que... eres un buen amante? Ya sabes... bueno con las mujeres.

El se quedo un momento serio, pero luego la miro a los ojos, no dijo nada, tomo las caderas de Nami y la pego a él, ella sonrió y luego acaricio su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué quieres comprobarlo?

- Simple y llana curiosidad. ¿Te gusto no?

- Bueno... tú lo has querido...

Volvió a acariciar sus labios esta vez, como lo había hecho en la mañana, pero sobre su mejilla, ella sintió ese nuevo escalofrió y esta vez el se inclino hasta besar sus labios suavemente mente, al contrario de lo que pensó, no era un beso desesperado, si no que se tomo su tiempo para hacerla desear mas de eso.

Mientras el beso suave y romántico, por qué no, seguía, ella soltó su corbata, la dejo caer al suelo, pero el solo se concentro en besarla, ciertamente le agrado que no se lanzara a por su cuerpo como otros deseaban, quería hacerla sentir bien.

Sanji acaricio su espalda suavemente, separándose del beso por desgracia de Nami, pero se inclino para besar su cuello, cosa que hizo que Nami suspirara suavemente, en la empujo por la espalda contra él, mientras seguía dejando besos tiernos y suaves, casi roces, por todo su cuello.

- M-me queda claro que eres... todo un caballero Sanji pero...

El se despego de su piel y sonrió, se quito la chaqueta del traje y la dejo caer, luego la miro y pasando la lengua por su labio inferior la cogió a pulso caminando hacia la cama, tumbándola con cuidado, ella sonrió contenta de que lo entendiera.

El comenzó a deshacerse del nudo del bikini de ella, serio, ella se dejo. Cuando la parte superior callo, el casi sin pararse a mirarla, comenzó a bajar la parte inferior descartándola también, de nuevo sin decir nada, abrió levemente sus piernas, ella se sonrrojo un poco, al ver a Sanji tan serio ciertamente estaba algo acongojada.

- Sanji que...

Ella se quedo muy, muy roja y callada al ver que él se inclinaba hacia su intimidad y se acomodaba, ningún hombre la había satisfecho con sexo oral y había llegado a pensar que no le gustaba pero... justo cuando iba quejarse por eso.

- S-sanji eso no me...

El la miro antes de lamer suavemente su intimidad, ella dio un respingo, luego pego los labios sobre los vaginales de ella, comenzando a jugar con su lengua en la zona de su clítoris. Nami se arqueo con el aire atascado en los pulmones, abrió fuertemente los ojos y agarro el cabello de Sanji, gimiendo después.

- ¡AAH!... joder... ah, ah...-cerro los ojos y se agarro con la otra mano en las sabanas, jamás había sentido semejante placer.- Sanji... a-ah... voy a...

En contestación el rubio solo movió más fuertemente su lengua, cosa que hizo que sin ningún remedio, Nami llegara a su primer orgasmo, esperaba que no el ultimo... Sanji se separo relamiéndose, ella agitada le miro y suspiro.

- Dios... c-como has... ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

El se rio únicamente y beso su ombligo suavemente.

- Cundo se conoce la anatomía de una mujer, no es difícil darle semejante placer.

Ella sonrió sonrojada y le cogió de nuevo del cuello de la camisa acercándolo a ella, el sonrió y le dio un ligero beso.

- Tu ropa.-reclamo ella, el se puso serio.

- ¿Eh... quieres seguir?

- Por supuesto, ¿crees que iba a conformarme solo con eso?...

El sonrió y se incorporo, comenzando a quitarse la camisa, sobre ella a horcajadas, ella llevo las manos a su pantalón quitándole el cinturón y la bragueta, el ya con la camisa fuera la ayudo quitándoselos, ella iba a incorporarse, quería devolverle el placer de un buen sexo oral, pero él la detuvo.

- No es necesario que lo hagas, estoy bien asi.

- Pero...

El se inclino sobre ella y la miro a los ojos, los dos desnudos, a Nami comenzó a darle un poco de vergüenza, incluso después de todo lo pasado, pero él la sonrió y susurro.

- Abre un poco tus piernas.

Ella asi lo hizo, el llevo su mano allí y lo acaricio suavemente, ella dio un leve brinco, aun estaba sensible después del orgasmo, en esta ocasión con dos de sus dedos, la penetro suavemente, ella se resintió, hacia mucho que no había estado con nadie, asi que él fue más despacio aun.

- ¿Te duele?

- No, es la poca costumbre.-se rio sonrojada.

- Iré despacio pues.

Se incorporo sacando los dedos de su interior, le cedió la mano, ella la tomo y se incorporo, el se tumbo y la puso sobre él, ella se sonrrojo aun mas.

- Dejare que vayas a tu ritmo primero.

Ella asintió y observo su miembro, joder... Sanji no era un mojigato ahora que se fijaba. Ella cogió ese miembro entre sus manos y lo acaricio suavemente, aunque no era para nada necesario puesto que ya estaba en alza.

El suspiro suavemente y acaricio las piernas de ella y su cintura, alzándola un poco, ella se ayudo de sus rodillas y se coloco, posicionándolo en su entrad, le miro y se mordió un poco el labio inferior, dejándose caer un poco, ella gimió cuando comenzó a entrar, no era muy grande, pero si gruesa y eso la turbaba mas.

El la ayudo empujándola por la cadera. Una vez sentada sobre él, ella le miro, parecía concentrado en algo, pero sintiendo como su miembro pulsaba dentro de ella, suponía que se controlaba a sí mismo.

Ella apoyo las manos en su pecho y se inclino hacia él, jadeando.

- Sanji...

Este la miro y ella se rio.

- No tienes que controlarte... déjame verlo... como eres en verdad.

El suspiro y se incorporo, agarrándola del cabello de la nuca comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, cosa que la indico a ella que era hora de comenzar a moverse sobre el rubio, que sintiéndolo solo la pego mas a él, acariciando con su mano libre sus pechos.

Ella gimió contra sus besos. Sanji la tumbo sobre el colchón y alzo sus rodillas hacia sus hombros, comenzando a moverse el, cosa que ahora sí, hizo gozar a la pelirroja, que gimió escandalosamente su nombre mientras se agarraba a las sabanas.

Ella le miro y lo atrajo por el cuello besándolo mientras gemía de nuevo a punto de alcanzar su segundo, o tercer, o cuarto orgasmo, ya ni lo sabía, el placer venia una y otra y otra vez, ya no sabía ni donde estaba, solo sentía placer, oleada tras oleada, solo hasta que Sanji gimió un poco mas roncamente comenzando a dar embestidas erráticas, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar el también.

Ella se contrajo un poco al sentir su último y mas fuerte orgasmo justo cuando Sanji se introdujo del todo corriéndose en su interior con un fuerte gimió a la vez que mordía su cuello.

Ella jadeante le miro, este sudado y agitado bajo poco apoco las piernas de ella y con cuidado salió de ella. Ella se incorporo y lo atrajo para un beso suave y tierno, el lo correspondió con cansancio, luego se tumbo con ella, esta se puso de lado mirándole.

- Nee Sanji.-este la miro.- Eres bueno... creo que me voy a volver adicta a esto-le saco la lengua.

El se sonrió y cerró los ojos, aun jadeante.

- Descansa.- Susurro ella a su oído tapándolos con las sábanas, este poco tardo en hacerle caso, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido rápidamente, ella se abrazo a él y cerró los ojos también, olvidando el resto, solo el aroma del otro.

A Nami solo se le paso una cosa por la cabeza... realmente Sanji era todo un semental, pero solo seria para ella, sería un secreto que se guardaría celosamente... ¿nee?...


End file.
